Getting back on track
by Bloodrose 'Valentine' Foxxstar
Summary: Reno helps Sephiroth, get his life back in order.


**Getting back on track.**  
  
The silver haired figure walked down the hallway and into the executive lounge of the Shinra building. In his right hand was a piece of paper that looked like it had seen better days. Quietly he sat on a couch and smoothed the piece of paper out on the table in front of him, reading the words again silently. _The mind finally gave up and the body followed soon after... worst case seen... nothing could be done... died, mako poisoning._ He held back the tears he knew were forming, he wasn't going to cry, he _wouldn't_ cry! Leaning back on the couch he crossed his arms across his chest and closed his eyes, remaining disturbingly quiet.

  
Tseng and Reno looked at each other quietly, Te-Lyn was dead, she had been admitted into hospital a week ago and then two nights ago she died. They were all shocked when they heard the news, she was the first female to make it as a first class SOLDIER, but Sephiroth was affected the most by the news. They had only been married for six months, and now she was gone, just like that.

  
Reno sighed. "I still can't believe it... she seemed so strong."

  
Tseng nodded. "Too much mako can effect even the strongest of us Reno."

  
Reno glanced over at Sephiroth. "Do you think he'll be ok?"

  
Tseng shook his head slightly. "I wish I knew... He's been so quiet, hasn't shed a single tear yet." Tseng hated seeing his friend like this. The General was always so strong, so calm, but not lately, he hadn't spoken a word to anyone in the past two days. Standing up he walked over to Sephiroth and sat down beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder he spoke quietly. "It's ok to cry Seph, do not be ashamed. We all know how much you loved her."

  
Sephiroth opened his eyes and looked at Tseng quietly, he nodded slightly as a small tear rolled down his cheek. Soon more tears followed and Sephiroth, for once in his life, cried... he buried his face in his hands as he wept for his lost love, all the while Tseng just rubbed his back, comforting the silver haired angel.

  
Awhile later, after Sephiroth had finally gotten control of himself, he thanked Tseng quietly for his comfort and left the lounge. Heading towards his office, he locked the door and remained in there for a long time, refusing to see anyone.

  
Just over a week later, Sephiroth was almost back to his old self, his period of mourning was coming to an end and he was beginning to move on with his life.

  
The silver haired angel once again sat in the executive lounge, but this time he was reading a few personal files of the lastest SOLDIER recruits.

  
"Don't you ever take a break?"

  
Sephiroth looked up at the voice and raised an eyebrow. "What do you want Katie?"

  
"I want you to relax, have abit of fun for a change..."

  
"I'm too busy."

  
"You're always too busy..." She sighed. "Come on Sephy, a little break from work wouldn't hurt you."

  
"Listen sis. I have a weeks worth of work to catch up on, I don't have times for _fun_ as you put it."

  
Katie shrugged. "Suit yourself, but you know where I am if you change your mind Sephy." Turning, she left him.

  
"And stop calling me that!" He yelled after her, a small laugh was his only response as he went back to reading the files.

  
"She's right you know." Came a voice from the other end of the lounge.

  
Sephiroth sighed, placing the folder down he looked up again. Reno was leaning against a window, lighting a cigarette. "Why can't anyone understand I don't have time for fun?"

  
Reno smirked. "Come on Seph... we'll go hit the bar, just the two of us... what ya say?"

  
Raising an eyebrow Sephiroth thought for a minute. "It's an interesting idea, I have to admit..."

  
"It's agreed then. I'll meet ya here after work." With that Reno left Sephiroth alone in the lounge.

  
_But I never agreed to anything..._ He thought helplessly after the red head left. He groaned and lowered his head to his hands. "Why me?!" With a sigh he picked up the folder and began reading again. After awhile he picked up the folder and walked back to his office, as he entered he found the room wasn't empty, sitting at his desk was that annoying blonde pretty boy president. Sephiroth quietly replaced the folders in the filing cabinent that was in one corner of his office before facing Rufus with his hands on his hips. "Yes?"

  
Rufus smirked. "Hardly a nice tone for the one who rehired you Sephiroth."

  
Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "You only gave me my job back because you don't want to suffer your father's fate. Now, what do you want?"

  
"I came to tell you to stay away from Katie."

  
Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And why would I do that?"

  
"Because, I don't like the idea of you two spending too much time together, it distracts you from your work. I don't want you wasting time getting to know your sister."

  
"Half-sister." He corrected and narrowed his eyes dangerously. "And if you think I'm going to listen to you Rufus, you have another things coming."

  
Rufus stood up and walked past Sephiroth. "Just remember my words."

  
Sephiroth scowled at Rufus' back as he left. Sitting down at his desk he muttered quietly. "Damn rich, pretty boy... thinks he can order me about. He'll learn... one day, he'll learn not to anger me."

  
"You really should do something about that temper of yours Seph."

  
"What do you want Reno?"

  
"We're going to the bar, remember..."

  
Sephiroth glanced at his clock and sighed. _Must've spent longer reading those files than I thought._ "Very well, where to?" He asked standing up.

  
"Sector 6, there's a great bar there I know called _The Sixth Sense._"

  
Sephiroth smirked lightly. "Is there any bar you don't know?"

  
Reno shrugged and walked beside Sephiroth as they left the building and made their way to the mentioned bar.

  
"Reno!!" Sephiroth blinked as a young blonde and very attractive girl flung herself at the red head Turk. "Welcome back babe! It's been far too long!"

  
Reno chuckled slightly. "Yes Stacey, I've been a bit busy lately."

  
The girl glanced at Sephiroth then looked back at Reno. "So, who's your friend?"

  
"Stacey, this is Sephiroth. Seph, this is Stacey Wright, she runs this bar."

  
Sephiroth nodded slightly, he eyes already looking around the crowded bar.

  
Stacey blinked. "So this is the great Sephiroth..? Wow, never thought I'd get to meet him." Looking back to Reno she winked. "Come on babe, your usual booth is free."

  
Reno nodded slightly, lighting a cigarette. "Thanks Stace, bring a bottle of the usual would ya, and two glasses." He turned and gestured for Sephiroth to follow him.

  
So Sephiroth and Reno spent the night getting drunk and having _fun._ Although this wasn't something he did often, Sephiroth was certainly planning to try and enjoy himself more often. Even if Te-Lyn wasn't with him anymore, he never forgot her and his love for her remained strong even through every relationship he had afterwards.  
  


**The End.**


End file.
